gg_makerfandomcom-20200215-history
Settings: General
Game Starting Map: This determines the Map the player character will spawn on when the game is started. Starting Location: This determines the position the player character will spawn in when the game is started. Genre: This determines which game template your game uses from the list of predefined game templates. Game Icon(s) Game Icon: This determines the image file that will be used as the icon for the game’s executable file. *Multiple Icons – Additional icons can be added within a game project by selecting a pre-defined size from the drop down menu and clicking on the ‘Add’ button. Alternatively you can select the ‘Custom’ option to import any sized icon(s) you desire. Interfaces Default Screen: This determines which Interface will be used as the main camera view to display the game. The default camera view is ‘Full Screen’. Default HUD: This determines which Interface will be used as the default Heads Up Display (HUD), showing information such as the player’s health and which weapon they have equipped. Loading Screen: This determines which Interface will be displayed whenever the game is loading. Shop: This determines which Interface will be displayed when a shop event is activated. Inn: This determines which Interface will be displayed when an inn event is activated. Input Default Input: This determines which Input Trigger will be active at the start of a game. The default input set is ‘Regular Game’. Default Interface Input: This determines which Input Trigger will be activated when an Interface is enabled. The default input set is “Menu”. Default Vehicle Input: This determines which Input Trigger will be activated when the player enters a vehicle. Default Turret Input: This determines which Input Trigger will be activated when the player is using a turret. Audio/Video Settings Default Resolution: This determines at which resolution the game will be displayed. Default to fullscreen: When checked, the game will run in a full screen rather than a window. Allow toggling of fullscreen mode: When checked, this allows the player to change whether the game is displayed in fullscreen or windowed mode. Allow resolution change: When checked, this allows the player to change the resolution of the game. Default to voice enabled: When checked, this activates the built-in Windows text-to-speech feature where all text in-game and on Interfaces will be read aloud by the computer. Freeze game when game loses focus: When checked, this will pause the game when another window becomes the active window on the player’s computer. Constrain mouse to window: When checked, this will prevent the mouse cursor from leaving the game window and clicking outside the game. Performance Processing Radius (px): This determines how much of a Map will be processed and loaded, based on a radius around the main character’s position. By default, this is 2048 pixels. If your computer is slow and you notice in-game lag, lowering this number might help. Minimum Ceiling (px): This determines the minimum depth a Map has. This ensures that a Map’s depth is always at a certain amount regardless of if the Map’s depth is less than the minimum ceiling. Minimum Framerate: This determines how many frames of the game per second is displayed. By default, this is 10 frames per second. Allow tile-sets to obstruct clicking actors: This determines if a clickable Actor can be clicked on when partially or fully obstructed by a tile. Enable per-pixel cursor clicking: When checked, this allows the user to click within every pixel. This feature is useful for projects that require precision. Category:Settings